Zimbabwe Huwawa
Zimbabwe Huwawa is the current Chief of a village in Karamja known as Tai Bwo Wannai. He is admired for his gruesome stature and ideas of modernizing Karamja. Appearance Zimbabwe is an enormous, dark skinned man with a large muscle build. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one; traits he inherited from his father. He is commonly seen suited in typical chief attire, composing of a set of Brown Villager robes, and topped with a Brown Villager hat. He also wields a long spear, which he obtained after murdering the previous chief, Timfraku. Fighting Prowess Zimbabwe has immense physical strength and combat prowess, capable of easily fending off all three son's of the previous chief at once, despite all three being dangerous fighters, while still holding back, as well as winning a sumō match against a giant bear. His signature attack remains the Lariat, which he invented at an early age. A successful strike can blow away a target's entire chest with a direct hit. The attack is rather straightforward, but very quick, powerful and is easily capable of knocking down an opponent. Exile from Shilo Village Alongside his father Papa Mambo, Zimbabwe was banished from Shilo Village for his practice in necromancy. The father-son duo eventually relocated to The Herblore Habitat far east of the Kharazi Jungle. Living in an area surrounded by nothing but safari proved challenging, forcing Zimbabwe to mature rapidly. He didn't have a mother to hold him or give him instructions. Instead he managed his own schedule while assisting his father in his Herblore needs. Zimbabwe survived consuming Jadinkos and herbs. Fight for Freedom Angered by his father's illegal herb consumption, Zimbabwe fled The Herblore Habitat. His father would eventually go insane, becoming what is known in Karamja as a "JuJu addict". Zimbabwe's travels brought him through the Kharazi Jungle towards the Tai Bwo Wannai Village. At the time, the current chief Timfraku was in power, forcing the villagers to collect sticks and expand the village. Offended by an absolute monarchy, Zimbabwe imposed Timfraku challenging him for the throne. The villagers of Tai Bwo Wannai refused to help Zimbabwe in his conquest over the village, fearing the fate of their families. Realizing his defeat at the hands of Zimbabwe, Timfraku called for his sons to aid him in battle. Zimbabwe fought vigorously in the death match, nearly losing multiple times. With his face to the ground, Zimbabwe refused to give up. Through sheer will power alone, he willed his way to victory against the trio. At the defeat of his children, Timfraku attempted to flee, only to be stabbed to death by his own spear. Chief of Tai Bwo Wannai Zimbabwe immediately accepted the throne putting forth his ideas to enlighten the village of Tai Bwo Wannai. His ideas brought drastic changes; multiplying the population count the of village. He also constructed the village's first army conquering neighboring villages in an attempt to expand Tai Bwo Wannai. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Warlord Category:Lawful Category:Good